


Mexican Funeral

by Goldstein



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Amanda Brotzman - Freeform, Beast - Freeform, Cross (Rowdy 3), Dirk Gently - Freeform, Gripps (Rowdy 3), M/M, Martin (Rowdy 3), Todd Brotzman - Freeform, Vogle (Rowdy 3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein/pseuds/Goldstein
Summary: Dirk is a fan of the local band Mexican Funeral, he is also friends with one of the members sisters and can actually talk with the members, too bad he has a crush on one of them and he has on him. They go to a gig and Todd gets jealous





	Mexican Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’m posting one here that’s fun I guess OOF

What’s worse than being in love with someone you can’t have? Oh just being in love with someone you can’t have who is also part of your favourite band! Now, I know what you’re thinking, that it’s just another crazy fan obsession and this person has no idea that you exist. But for Dirk this wasn’t true, which made it way worse.

Dirk had been a fan of Mexican Funeral since the start. He doesn’t remember how he started listening to them, he just wasn’t listening to them one day but was the next. Since the start he had a fanboy crush on Todd, he knew it would never happen so he didn’t fret and still tried to date with little to no success.

He was out at breakfast one day, just listening to music, minding his own business. That’s when Miss Amanda Brotzman walked into his life.

He was changing his song and then Amanda looked at his phone and simply said “Oh man, I love that song!”

He was listening to one of his niche bands and apparently she was a fan, he couldn’t have not spoke to her! So they sat and conversed, traded numbers and kept in touch. Eventually they became close and closer yet when Amanda was diagnosed.

He was sitting in the garage with her while she was playing her drums, a very regular occurrence, when there was a knock at the door. So Amanda went to see who was there, while Dirk hovered in the corridor and observed what was going on. Who else would have been at the door other than Amanda’s brother, the Todd. Not just a ‘ the Todd’ but THE ‘the Todd’.

The details can be spared (its better for everyone involved trust me), all you need to know is it was awkward. So awkward. 

Now, however, Dirk and Todd are comfortable with each other which in turn made things worse because now this wasn’t a fanboy crush that didn’t effect anyone, no, now he had a real crush that effected many people very much. 

Amanda caught on quick how could she not have. She knew both boys very well and could sense it. Amanda knew more than Dirk thought she knew because not only did she know that Dirk liked Todd but she also knew that Todd like Dirk. She definitely got the short end of the stick. 

*******

Mexican Funeral were playing in a club in town and of course Amanda and Dirk were invited. It would be just like the rest of them, Dirk and Amanda would dance while Mexican Funeral played and Dirk and Todd would make eye contact look away blushing and pretend they weren’t, indeed very gay for each other. 

It started out that way, Dirk and Amanda were dancing when a couple of guys Amanda knew came up and started talking to them. They were Gripps, Vogel, Cross and Martin, the guys Amanda were starting a band with called the Rowdy 3 even if there was 5 of them. Although the guys seemed scary, they were actually quite big softies if you tell them this they will punch you but still they’re sweet. 

The conversation wasn’t particularly interesting but Todd was very interested. At first Todd thought he was worried about Amanda but Amanda was a lesbian and also as tough as nails, he couldn’t place his finger on why he was so bothered. 

Cross playfully hit Dirk in the arm and both men chuckled and that’s when it hit him like a flash. Jealousy. Pure unadulterated jealousy. It was also at this time the band decided to have a break.

Amanda could smell the trouble before it started so like any sane person would, left for the bathroom. She had actually gone out for a smoke and met an interesting woman with rainbow coloured hair but that’s not relevant at the moment. 

When Todd came down from the stage he made a beeline for Dirk while another member of the band went to get drinks. When he arrived he stood very close to Dirk. Dirk looked at Todd but made no effort to move away and he seemed comfortable enough.

Everything was quite normal apart from the sharp tone of Todd, everything went considerably smoothly. Until of course, Gripps winked at Dirk and in a blur of movements, Dirk found himself outside with Todd holding his hand very tightly. Like way too tight.

“Why are we out here?” Dirk questioned. 

“That guy was being creepy.” Todd avoided eye contact. Mistake number 1.

“He’s my friend, he wasn’t doing anything strange. Or, well, stranger than usual.”

“ So you just let people flirt with you silly nilly?” Mistake number 2.

“No! Even if I did, why would you care?” The accusation was clear in his voice, Todd should have escaped. He should have but he didn’t. 

“Bec..I’m I not allowed to care? Do you want me not to care?” Mistake number 3. 

“That’s not it! It’s just you can’t do this to me ok!” Dirk’s eyes were glazed with tears, his was not going to end well. “You can’t just be so......URGH!” 

“Be so what? Frustrating? Annoying? What?” Mistake number 4. 

“Perfect! Well, not perfect but you can’t just be what I’m looking for be obviously not interested and when someone shows potential interest in me, even if I’m not interested in them, you can’t just drag me away! So, why did you do it Todd? Why?” Dirk was speaking at 100 m/ph but Todd managed to catch most of it the important parts at least. Dirk always rambled when he was emotionally it was kind of adorable.

“Because I was jealous! Ok, there it is my big secret. I don’t know what happened I just, he looked like he was flirting with you and something in me snapped, I guess.” Todd rubbed the back of his neck feeling probed under Dirk’s stare. Dirk jut blinked while his jaw was on the floor. How could Todd fucking Brotzman like him? He was just some British nerd who listened to weird indie bands? 

Why did it even matter why he liked him? It was a miracle in itself that he liked Dirk! A thousand questions ran across his mind and Todd was looking increasingly embarrassed by the second. “Oh fuck it.” Dirk muttered while leaning down to place his lips on the other boy’s. 

It wasn’t magic or perfect, there were no fireworks or stars. There were clacking teeth, bumping noses and giggles, it wasn’t what you would see in a movie or read in a book but it felt fucking amazing!

When they teared apart, Todd meant his forehead against Dirk’s and looked into his eyes smiling softly. “We both are pretty thick, huh?” 

“You can say that again.” The two boys jumped apart in fear, Dirk nearly falling over. Amanda chuckled softly with Rainbow hair girl in tow. “I’m glad you two finally sorted your shit out but Todd you have a gig to finish.” Todd checked his phone before muttering something that sounded like ‘shit’ and sped off towards the door.

Dirk stood there smiling softly before walking over to Amanda and her new friend. “So, who are you then?”

*******  
*snaps* Did it


End file.
